The Bet- Finding Kakashi Love
by HollyWoodFix
Summary: Naruto decided that his Sensei was lonely and in the need of love, so he made a bet with his teammates that he could find him the perfect woman. So he goes to Iruka for advice…only if he knew that Iruka was the last person he should ask. Kakairu. (Set in an alternate time line. Contains yaoi. Recently updated to get rid of a few minor mistakes 8/31/15)


"I really don't know if this is such a good idea Naruto…" Sakura said, trailing off, thinking over what her teammate had just said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, were all sitting around after lunch, waiting for Kakashi, their team leader, to arrive.

"What do you mean! I think it's a great idea!" Naurto said enthusiastically, ignoring the pink haired girl's doubtful tone. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"I'm with Sakura on this one…" Sasuke said, ignoring Sakura's giggle of glee at his words, "If I was Kakashi sensei, that last thing I would want is my three student's sticking their noses in my personal business."

"But come on…Kakashi sensei is like a hundred years old! Don't you think a man of his age should have a special woman in his life?" Naruto argued.

"Kakashi sensei isn't a hundred years old. He's like…well I don't know how old he is actually, it's kind of hard to tell never seeing him without that mask…but he can't be more than 30." Sakura said.

"No way, he's at least 50…"

"There's no way he's that old!" Sakura argued.

"Well you're probably right, I mean the pervy sage is about 50, so Kakashi sensei is probably a few years younger." Naurto reasoned.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, satisfied. "Now what were we talking about again?"

"About trying to find Kakashi sensei a girlfriend." Sasuke answered, instantly slapping himself for doing so. The whole thing was such a stupid idea, and if the other two had forgotten about it, he shouldn't have reminded them.

"That's right!" Naruto all but shouted, his eyes lighting back up at the idea. Ever since he had taken Hinata out on their first date last week, he felt like an old expert in the game of love, and that he needed to spread the joy around by helping those who were single find love of their own.

He had already dropped a few hints in Sasuke's direction that he should finally ask Sakura out, but he knew better then to try and push things between those two. The next person that had come to mind was Iruka sensei, his closest mentor and friend. But the older male had insisted that he was far too busy with all his students that he had no time for dating. Which had led him to his current idea…Kakashi.

The silver-haired man only had the three of them for students, so he didn't have as good of an excuse as Iruka sensei. And even though he did have his duties as a Jounin, the fact was the most of the time Naurto just saw him wondering around town with his face stuck inside one of his smutty novels. All the more reason why Naruto figured the older male needed a special lady friend. Who spends all day reading porn, unless they needed some 'companionship'? It only made sense to him…

"So it's set. Starting tomorrow we will find Kakashi sensei a girlfriend!" The blonde said, nodding to himself confidently.

"Wait Naruto, we didn't agree on anything!" Sakura hissed at her teammates enthusiasm. "Besides, for arguments sake, if we did try to set him up with someone, where would we even begin looking?"

"Good question," Naurto hummed to himself in contemplation, before his eyes lit up with an idea. "I know! How about Grandma Tsunade? I mean she's old and single just like Kakashi."

"Are you crazy? She's the Hokage! Not to mention like twice is age…" Sakura said, scoffing at the blonde's idea.

"So what if she's Hokage? And are you sure she's twice his age…we still don't know how old he is."

"Shut up you two, someone's coming…" Sasuke whispered, shushing the other two.

They all held their breath, preparing themselves for who ever might pop out of the bushes, only to let out a sigh of relief when they saw it was just a small chipmunk.

"Oh good, it was only a chipmunk…I thought for a moment it was…"

"Thought for a moment it was who Naruto?" A voice cut the blonde off before he could finish his thought.

"Oh hey Kakashi sensei! We were afraid for a moment that you were enemy shinobi who have invaded the village in order to eliminate us all." Naurto blurted out, laughing nervously when everybody around him stayed silent.

"Ummm okay…" Kakashi finally said, looking back and forth between his students suspiciously. "Are you guys ready to start training?"

"Yes!" All three of them answered in unison.

"Alright…" Kakashi continued, even more suspicious then before. "Let's get started shall we?"

The three nodded, not trusting themselves to say anything more, as they followed the older male.

Naruto grinned, giving the other two, an obvious wink when their teacher' s back was turned, causing the other two to roll their eyes. Neither of them thought that Naruto's plan could actually work, but they would both be lying if they said they weren't curious to see what the blonde was going to come up with. In the very least, watching him crash and burn would be amusing. And maybe they could even make a bet, to make things even more interesting.

~ **Break** ~

"Iruka sensei, I need your advice on something…" Naruto said hesitantly, after sitting with his former teacher for a few moments at their favorite ramen stand.

"Of course Naruto, you can ask me anything." Iruka said, smiling kindly. He was very close with the younger male, and even thought of him in a way as a son, and it was hard sometimes for him to see how much the young ninja was growing up. So it always brought him joy when the younger male would come to him for some sort of advice.

"Well, it's sort of about something embarrassing…" The blonde laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What is it?" Iruka asked, curious now, seeing the slight tint of blush on the younger male's cheeks.

"Well it's about girls…" Naruto said, trailing off as he slurped up a mouth full of ramen noodles.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly in surprise, not expecting that from the younger shinobi. A million different questions began running through the older male's mind about what the younger ninja could possibly want to know…after all he was only 13! He had just went on his first date a week ago…what advice would he possibly need about girls? He wouldn't be wanting to know about…well about things no 13 year old who had just been on their first date should be thinking about.

He shuddered at the thought, praying he wasn't going to have to have the 'talk', at least not yet. He still liked to think of Naruto as his young, sweet, innocent student… not as a growing ninja coming to him for advice about sex.

"Earth to Sensei…did you hear a word I said?" Naruto asked, giving the brunette a small nudge, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I must have zoned out." Iruka fake laughed, ignoring the younger male's strange stare. "Anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Iruka took a bite of his ramen, preparing himself for the worst, only to nearly choke on it when he heard Naruto's question.

"What kind of women do you think Kakashi sensei would be interested in?"

Iruka's eye's nearly doubled in size…well he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Why in the world to you want to know that? And why would you think I would know what kind of women Kakashi would be interested in?" Iruka asked slowly… suspiciously. What kind of game was the blonde playing? What did he know?

"I don't know! Don't all you old ninja dudes sit around talking about women and stuff?"

"The Jounin, and Chuunin are elite Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves. Do you really think we sit around all day and just talk about what we find attractive in a woman?"

"I don't know…but to be fair I did spend a lot of time training with the pervy sage, so in my experience that is what old ninja men spend all day talking about."

"First of all stop implying that I'm old," Iruka mock glared at the blonde, "and secondly, why do you even want to know about what Kakashi finds attractive in a woman?"

Naruto explained his reasoning, and his plan, or lack there of one, to which Iruka found to be a relief. It was just Naruto being Naruto, no reason to worry about him knowing the truth...

"I don't know if you should be butting into somebody else's personal life like that Naruto."

"Jeez, you sound just like Sasuke!"

"Well maybe Sasuke is right…"

"Now you sound just like Sakura!"

Iruka just laughed at the blondes over exaggerated wails and hand gestures.

"Please Iruka sensei! Please! Sasuke and Sakura both bet me that I couldn't find somebody for Kakashi sensei by the end of the week! If you don't help me, I might have to end up being their slave for the next month!"

"What are they suppose to give you if you win?"

"Ramen for the next month…"

"Of course," Iruka laughed, he should have known.

As strange as he found the whole situation, and as much as he might not like it, he couldn't resist the young blonde male, who was now giving him a pleading, puppy dog look.

"Fine, I'll help…" Iruka began, putting his hand up to stop Naruto's victory cheer. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Kakashi is a complicated man, and if he hasn't found a woman on his own yet, then maybe there is a reason."

"Like what? He is secretly an old perv like the pervy sage?" Naruto asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly. "Because that honestly wouldn't surprise me…"

"I was just going to say that maybe he was content being single and not really looking for a relationship…"

"Sure, sure, you don't have to tell me how much of a perv he is if you don't want to, as long as you can help me win my bet!"

Iruka just sighed, shaking his head, knowing Naruto was almost certainly going to lose his bet, but he didn't have the heart to break it to the young shinobi.

"Alright Naruto, listen up," Iruka started, causing the blonde to nod excitedly, pulling out a pen and paper to take notes. "He likes the more reserved, kind, laid back type…"

"Uh, huh, uh huh…"Naruto said writing down every word, smiling to himself…there was no way he was going to lose this bet now.

~ **Break** ~

Iruka sighed, looking out of his apartment window, which had a great view of the village. He had just gotten out of the shower, which meant he was extremely relaxed. As much as he loved teaching at the academy, he couldn't help but cherish the time he spent away from his students.

He was lost in his thoughts, feeling guilty about the advice he had given Naruto earlier, that he almost didn't hear the door open.

He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, the familiar scent instantly relaxing him, causing him to leaning back against the flat chest behind him.

"The smell of that shampoo drives me crazy."

"Which is why I always use it." Iruka smiled, feeling a set of lips attach themselves to his neck. The sensation caused him to shiver in pleasure, but there was something he needed to say before things could go further. He turned around in the set of arms that he was currently encircled in. "I gave Naruto some advice today, and I don't think you'll like it…"

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Well, long story short, he seems pretty determined to set you up with the woman of your dreams, and even made a bet with Sakura and Sasuke that he would find you someone by the end of the week…and needless to say when he is set on something, he won't quit until he succeeds. So when he asked for my advice on the kind of women you would be interested in…I couldn't turn him away!"

"He is nothing if not determined," Kakashi laughed, tightening his hold on the other man, "I thought he and the others were acting a little strange earlier…this must be what it was about. Why would he want to set me up with someone anyways?"

"Something about him spreading the joy of love…"

"Oh, so his one date with Hinata must have went really, really well." Kakashi laughed. "So, what kind of women did you tell him I'm interested in?"

Kakashi asked, slipping down his mask, to reveal his whole face, the sight of which still caused butterflies to erupt in Iruka's stomach every time he saw it.

The older male started to place light, barely there, kisses along the other man's neck, and up to his jaw, causing him to emit a small moan.

"That you liked the reserved, kind, laid back type."

"Oh yeah?"

"And that you also liked them incredibly smart, funny, and good looking…"

"Mmmm, yeah?"

"And brunettes, that you definitely like brunettes."

"That does sound like my type," the silver-haired male purred, running his hand up and down the younger man's side. "But somehow I don't think Naruto is going to find the perfect woman for me."

"You don't think so?" Iruka asked, feigning innocence. "And why is that?"

Kakashi answered the question by smashing his lips against the younger mans, only to pull away smirking. "Even though he might know my type, I think there will probably be one major flaw with anyone he might find…"

"The fact that they have the wrong junk?"

"Well that," the Jounin laughed, "but also the fact that they aren't you."

Iruka smiled, if anybody else had said those words he probably would've thought they were the cheesiest person in the world, but because it was Kakashi saying it, it caused him to melt.

"Well just to warn you, a month's worth of free ramen is on the line, so you better believe he won't give up without a fight."

"In that case, want to have a little fun with him instead?" Kakashi asked, a devious smirk lighting up his face. "I mean, we were looking for a way to tell him about us anyway."

Normally he wouldn't go behind Naruto's back for anything, but at the same time he found it nearly impossible to resist the older man in front of him. Besides, it's not like his former student hadn't pulled his fair share of pranks on him over the years, and he really did want to come clean about their relationship at some point…

"What did you have in mind?"

~ **Break** ~

"This isn't going to work." Sakura said once again in a singsong voice.

"Of course it will, so hush. Shizune is perfect." Naruto said quite confidently. He had taken Iruka's advice and had racked his brain all night to figure out who he should try and set Kakashi up with. Shizune had come to his mind after hours of thought. She was pretty enough, smart, and fairly laid back. Sure her hair wasn't quite the right color, but Naruto figured that wouldn't matter that much. She was perfect!

Sakura and Naruto continued to spy on the scene before them. Sakura had to hand it to Naruto, he was actually able to pull off getting Shizune and Kakashi out to dinner together with out either of them realizing what was going on. And from what it looked like from a far, the two of them seemed to be laughing, and actually having a good time. Maybe she and Sasuke would have to buy him ramen for the next month after all…

"Wow Naruto…I can't believe I'm going to say this but, it looks like you might have actually pulled this off…" Sakura's words quickly faded away, when she saw what happened next.

Kakashi pulled out his favorite book, opening it up, and pointed to a passage for Shizune to read. Her eyes doubled in size, and she immediately got up, slapping the silver-haired male before she stormed off.

"Never mind." Sakura laughed, satisfied with the result. Looks like she and Sasuke dodged a bullet there. "Remember, you only have six days to go now!"

"Damn! I was sure that would work. But if you think I'm going to give up yet, you are wrong! I will find Kakashi sensei love if it's the last thing I do! For I never go back on my word, that is my ninja way!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Naruto."

~ **Break** ~

"Okay, this time for sure it's going to work!" Naruto all but giggled, as he rubbed his hands together in glee. He and Sasuke were hiding behind a rock, watching Naruto's latest plan unfold.

"What shall I make you do when you become mine and Sakura's slave?" Sasuke thought out loud, earning him an evil glare from his blonde teammate.

"I think the question you should be asking yourself is how you are going to come up with the extra money to pay for all the ramen I'm going to be eating! Because trust me, it won't come cheap!"

The two figures on the other side of the garden turned their way, Naruto not realizing how loud his voice had gotten.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sasuke hissed, pulling the blonde out of the way. "You're going to get us caught!"

"Whatever, you're just mad because you and Sakura are about to lose!" Naruto hissed, shrugging off Sasuke's grasp.

The two stayed silent for a few moments before they dared to peek their heads back around the rock, only to see Kakashi sitting alone on a bench, reading his book.

"What happened to Anko!?" Naruto all but yelled, earning him another punch from Sasuke.

"Shut up!"

"Well I guess it makes sense though…she wasn't really Kakashi Sensei's type, at least not according to Iruka. I thought I'd give it a try anyway though. Oh well, next time I'll get it right for sure, believe it!"

"I wonder what me and Sakura should get you to do when you become our slave…" Sasuke repeated, much to the blonde's annoyance.

~ **Break** ~

"I'm never going to find anybody for that silver-haired perv…" Naruto sighed, picking sulkily at the bowl of ramen before him.

The week was almost up, he only had 24 hours left to find someone for Kakashi, and it was starting to look more and more hopeless. He had managed to set Kakashi up on a grand total of 7 dates, each one failing more miserably then the last…especially the last one. He really should have just stayed away from Grandma Tsunade…

"You look awfully down." Came a voice from next to Naruto. He looked up to see a beautiful, young, brown haired woman, who gave him a kind smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem like anyone can help me now…" Naruto sighed, hopelessly, there was no use…unless he could find Kakashi his perfect woman by the end of the day, he was doomed.

"Well I'm sure things will work out for you. No matter what, as long as you don't give up on yourself, there's nothing you can't do."

"Thanks lady, that's awfully nice of you…" Naruto said, trailing off as an idea suddenly struck him. "Wait! You are a beautiful, kind, brunette! You're perfect!"

"Umm…" The young woman laughed nervously, seeing the crazed look in the young blonde's eyes.

~ **Break** ~

"Well, well, well…You guys said it couldn't be done, but here we are!" Naruto said proudly, giving his two teammates a victorious look. "I have found Kakashi his perfect woman! Just take a look over there!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke peaked around the tree that they were currently hiding behind, both of their jaws nearly dropping to the ground at what they saw.

Across the field, sitting underneath a tree, was Kakashi, with what appeared to be a beautiful young woman, curled happily against his side. Their sensei had his arm wrapped around the woman, and she had her face buried in his neck.

"I-I can't believe it." Sakura gasped.

"He actually did it…" Sasuke said, equally as shocked.

The two figures across the field shared a quick kiss, which caused Sakura and Sasuke to sigh in defeat.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Kakashi sensei found someone but…" Sakura trailed off.

"We are going to be so broke!" Sasuke finished for her.

"I think we should stop by the ramen stand on our way back into town, don't you think?" Naruto laughed victoriously, enjoying the defeat painted across his two teammate's faces.

"Fine…" Sakura sighed after a few moments, about to get up and follow Naruto when a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her. She instantly blushed, realizing it was Sasuke's hand currently wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait a sec, look." Sasuke whispered, pointing across the field. Both Sakura and Naruto looked where the raven-haired male was pointing, not believing what they were seeing.

"Is that woman turning into…" Sakura started.

"No way!" Naruto all but screeched. It was his turn to have his jaw hit the ground. "This can't be! Iruka sensei?!"

"Looks like he didn't win after all," Sasuke grinned, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on their blonde teammate's face.

"You're right. He said he would find Kakashi sensei his perfect woman…" Sakura smiled, honestly not surprised by the sight in front of her.

~ **Break** ~

"You're really okay with this Naruto?" Iruka asked nervously, watching the blonde beside him slurp back the ramen he had bought for him.

"Of course I'm okay with it. You're basically family to me Iruka sensei, it doesn't matter to me one bit who you love. Although if I had to pick a guy for you, I wouldn't pick an old perv like Kakashi sensei…"

"Now, now, don't be rude." Iruka smiled, beyond relieved that Naruto had accepted his relationship with the Jounin so quickly.

"There's just one thing I don't like about it…"

"What?" Iruka asked, momentarily worried.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner sensei! I would have never made that stupid bet!" Naruto cried.

"Come on slave, you've had enough of a break!"

Naruto cringed when he heard Sakura's voice calling to him. This was going to be a long month, he thought as he walked towards where Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for him. He turned back to see his spot at the ramen stand had been taken over by none other then their silver-haired sensei. Naruto saw the look the two men exchanged and couldn't help but smile. Despite the unfortunate out come to his bet, her couldn't be happier for his two sensei's.


End file.
